Secret Of The Past
by lolotjeh
Summary: The vongola has fallen. That day is also known as the Vongola tragedy. Tsuna was also on that day and he survived it by freezing him zelf in and to wake up 300 years later. Wil Tsuna find out what happened that day and will he gain a new life?
1. Chapter 1

"Give us the information about the vongola now or die" says a man who held a knife before his eyes. He looked at it "Why are you asking a kid my age since I don't know enything about the vongola at al." he answered while he glared at the man who was even more treatening him with the knife.

"Philip it's useless he's used to the greatest hitman of the world and also known as the sun arcobaleno Reborn" says an man who's walking up to them looking at him.

"You never get what you want even if you destroy the vongola and it's whole glory" he says while letting his orange flames flow out and activated his zero point break though first edition on him self and let him self be frozen for this day on.

"The kid is crazy to do that to him self" says the first man. "No he is us to smart and for him self he sees it as surviving the tragedy of the vongola" says the second man.

"Philip, André Leave that block of useless ice alone and get your ass here imidiatly!" shouted a man who came in the destroyed room. The two man looked at the ice but saw no body in it and shook it of and left the room wit the block ice in it.

300 Years later

The block ice started to melt down water dripped on the floor of the empty room it's goos on and on until there was a boy left on the floor sleeping while knowing there is no danger.

Two days later the boy woke up on the hard floor wondering why nobody had found him yet and sat up and looked around to see the room is old and worn out but he noticed that this is the same room he froze him self in when he was in great danger.

The boy desided to go outside to see the changes in the mansion of the vongola family. at the moment he opened the door to his surprise he was out in the open air and around him old ruines of the mansion as soon he realized the old walls of the mansion whe walked trough the coridors of the mansion to stop before a fallen door.

eyes darted everywhere in that room and stopped until he saw a familiar fedora black with a orange rim on hit but it's worn out there where holes everywhere in it ans he also noticed a skelet with a yellow pacifire on it and his eyes widen as he saw other skelets too each of them wore a vongola gear and memories of those werent the best one he ever had he walked to them. "I'm sorry everyone I could't protect you at all I don't know what happened but I know you guys had done your best." he mutters soft and the vongola gear started to shine and give of a bright light blinding the boy for a moment until the moment they dimmed the boy touched the vongola gear of the storm it reacted to his touch.

"HIIIIEEE" sweacked the boy. "Please calm down Vongola decimo, You've just woken up after 300 years you froze your self with your own attack your guardians where alreay death while you where trapped and couldn't do enything" says a well known blond man who just appeared. "Primo.. What's the meaning of this I have nothing left my family and friends are al gone why am I stil the onlyone who's living and finding them here death" the boy says as he shadowed his eyes. "Because you was the only one who survived the vongola tragedy by freezing your self in" answered the spirit of the vongola gear.

"What do I do now try to recreate the vongola or start a new life and live as if nithing happened to me in the past" says the boy. "Both but don't act like it was nothing for you sinse your the only one who survived for 300 years" answered Primo.

Brown eyes looked the spirit in the eyes. "Only if you help me to find me a place to live and recreate the vongola" says the boy. Primo smiled at this "very well Decimo but first you have to give your friend a place to rest in peace" he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later he had burried the skeletons in to a grave and found on the way a huge block ice with people in it he recognized them immidiatly and started to unfreeze them with his flames.

The process had go on for about an hour later two girls were on the ground sleeping as the boy sighed in relief that he wasn't alone and that they where safe. "I'm glad that you both are safe Haru Kyoko." he mutters soft with a smile on his face.

He stayed the whole time with the girls waiting for them to wake up with out caring of the huge changes around the world since the tragedy.

"Ehm... Where am I.." sounds a sleepy voice taking the boys attention who looked at her immidiatly. "Hey there slepy head you've slept for 300 years" he greeted. "Hahi? 300 Years that's long but where are we" says the girl as she looked around.

"On the same place where you went frozen" he answered. "But Tsuna-san where are the others" she asked curious. "The others got killed and they even maneged to kill Reborn to in other words we stood no chance to them" says Tsuna as he looked at the stil sleeping Kyoko who also began to wake up.

"Can you tell me who froze you two?" asked Tsuna "It was the ninth boss desu he said that this was the only way to keep us safe from them other wise we would be used as slaves for the boss of the enemy" answered the girl.

"Good thinking I never taught that the ninth would do that kind of thing just to protect you and maybe he had an other reason behind it" says Tsuna as he smiled.

"Haru-chan...Tsuna-kun what is this place where are we" asked the other girl. "good to see you awake Kyoko-chan and you too Haru I'm glad that you two where safe after all" says Tsuna as he stood up.

"Kyoko Haru listen well I need the help of both of you to recreate the vongola this after 300 years of sleep we had" says Tsuna. "Hahi we have to fight to?" says Haru confused. "Yes only if need there is great danger and other wise I will go so you two keep safe and the others would't like it at all even I dislike it to teach you fighting and how to use flames..." says Tsuna as he shadows his eyes.

"We don't mind Tsuna-kun since it's you we know we are in good hands. Tsuna looked up to the girls with a surprised expresion. "Ehm we need to find some food or else we wil starve to death" says Kyoko as she smiled at this there stomaches started to make sound for haven't not eaten for 300 years.

"Natsu go find some animals for as food and bring them here" Says Tsuna as he called Natsu who came out. "Gao" he says and left to find food.

"Tsuna why do you have those with you" asked Kyoko curious as she pointed at the vongola gears attached on there respective places where the suposed to be with there previous owners.

Tsuna looked at them "Oh these are the vongola gear and I think this one will suit you the best Kyoko-chan" says Tsuna as he gave her the vongola gear of the sun. "hahi? What kind of idiot would use that for in a fight" says Haru surprised. "Nii-san did he was the owner of the vongola gear of the sun and it gave this form specaly to him and only for him..." answered Tsuna as he watched Natsu come back with a pig draging and sparteling behind him while screeming for help making Tsuna sweat drop at this.

"Looks like we have pig for today you two hungry?" asked Tsuna as he activated his flames and took the pig and smached it's head so it would't have pain and is death with one hit. Haru and Kyoko got some fire wood while Tsuna cleaned the pig and cutted it with a knife he found that was made out of stainless steal made by the vongola.

"Tsuna-kun I never taught you wouldn't do such thing to a innocent animal" yelled Haru. "ehm pigs can be very dangerous Haru and Reborn even forbid me to aproach them because they can kill you with ease if you don't watch out" says Tsuna as he sweat dropped as he continued with cutting the pig in pieces of meat.

"Is this enough for now for us three?" asked tsuna as he held some meat. The girls looked up to see the piece of meat. "That's big enough Tsuna-kun and what are we going to do wit the rest?" says Kyoko as she looked at the pieces pig. "Wel I can freeze it in small portions so we have enough food for two weeks" says Tsuna as he smiled. "Gao" says Natsu who looked at Tsuna "what is it Natsu" says Tsuna as he looked at his budy who looked hungry for flames.

"Not now I have to make a camp fire and after that you can get some flames oke?" says Tsuna as Natsu flatten his ears and his eyes big and round like he would give him a puppy eyes. "Kyoko do you have enough wood to make a camp fire?"asked Tsuna as he ignored Natsu's puppy eyes. "Gaaaaoooowww..." says Natsu as he looked around and noticed and noticed some weard beings surounding them and hasted him self to Tsuna to hide him self.

"Yes I have Tsuna-kun here this would be enough for now" Answered Kyoko "Good place it here." says Tsuna as he pointed to the old fire place.  
Haru kame with a few pieces of meat tied on a stick and she also noticed the weard beings surounding them looking at them with hunger. "Hahi Wh-what a-are t-those animals that are looking at us with hunger" says Haru as she ran to Tsuna and Kyoko as Tsuna looked at them.

"Shit how could it be that I've never noticed them" says tsuna as he looked around and saw no escape route by foot then Tsuna desided to fly in the calling Natsu back in to gear mode and took the girls with him in the sky and haru let the meat fal down in surprise of tsuna's acktion.

"Ahi our food Tsuna" says Haru. "We wil get new food Haru. For now we need to be safe that's the first priority for now" says Tsuna as he flew away from the ruins of the old vongola base. "Tsuna-kun where are we going" asked Kyoko curious. "I don't know for now you both have to hold on to me this is going to take a long flight" says tsuna as he took more speed as he made sure that the girls are clinging on him.

The flight didn't take long as he saw a town he recognized immidiatly as Namimori and flew over it to see people walking with haste to there homes and soon he saw the weard beings fil the streets searching for a pray and one man was too late to reach his house and got caught. The man screamed in pain and hoping to get help but nobody came to help him and got killed by the unknown creatures.

"Why didn't nobody help that man Tsuna-san" asked Haru as she saw the scene. "Because they are scared of those unknown beasts" answered Tsuna. "Then why didn't you help him Tsuna-kun" Says Kyoko "I have to keep you two safe from it and saving a unknown person would be to dangerous and we already lost to many people and you two and I are the only left so I don't have eny choise" answered tsuna.

Tsuna flew further to see what has chainged in the 300 years of sleep then he saw a statew of him and his guardians "Why's that standing there" Asked Kyoko. "Don't know and that boy in front is me with the rest of the guys" Says Tsuna as he smiled at the way they where standing.

" He! you thar in the air! It's too dangerous on this time to be outside you better get here so you are safe" Shouted a teen who saw Tsuna floating in the mid air. Tsuna looked at him and desided to go to the teen to ask what those beasts are and why nobody is on the streets on this hour of the evaning.

As tsuna landed in side the bulding that looked like a school he looked around to see other kids staring at them. "It's a good sigh that you accepted our invitation to hide for the night creapers" says the boy. "Ah thank you for your offer to help us to get a safe place" Says Tsuna as he gave him a thank full look in the eyes.

"It's nothing our teachers are teaching us to help other people out around this time but it isn't always easy because of the night creapers out side" says the boy as he looked at Kyoko who looked outside to see the so called creapers avoide the school bulding. "Ehm... Why are they avoiding this bulding" asked Kyoko.

"Because we have special light that the creapers don't like at all and that's why that this is the safest place of namimori en that is why the students are stil here and for this reason since the vongola tragedy those creapers came and it's in the whole history how the young teen tried to protect the world against the mafia who created them but the teen dissapeared in thin air" says the boy as a girl came to them with a history book in her hand.

Haru looked around curiously and noticed that every student had the same old school crest as Tsuna's and Kyoko's school had. "Ehm Tsuna-san did you notice something familiar on there uniforms?" asked Haru. "Yes I have already noticed looks like they didn't change enything about that at all exept this school and Hibari wouldn't like it at all..." Says Tsuna as he looked around to the modern school from the inside.

"Ehm..Where did you come from I've never seen you before in namimori" says a girl as she heard the conversation of the three strangers. Tsuna turned to the girl with his big round brown eyes. "It may be possible because we slept for 300 years" Answers Tsuna as he smiled as if it's nothing.

"What do you mean 300 years of sleep you don't look like that old are you?" asked the same girl as other students listened. "Ah do you see that rat over there?" asked Tsuna as he catched it and froze him with his Zero Point Breaktrough "We surfived the time this way and also the vongola tragedy and that day we lost everything that we kept dear our friend and family nobody left and we have only each other" says Tsuna as he looked at the gaping kids.

"Then what is your name" asked a boy. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and these two girls who are with me are Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru" says Tsuna. "It's nice to meet you desu" "Nice to meet you" the girls said with a gentle bow.

"Wait your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi the tenth vongola leader?" asked as other boy. "You can says so but I never ruled the vongola because the ninth boss was still the leader of the vongola" asnwers Tsuna.

Other students started to whisper in exitement. "Oke everyone what's going on here!" called a man who stepped trough the croud that Tsuna asumed him as a teacher. "Kozato Sensei these three teens say that they are the survivers of the vongola tragedy from 300 years ago" answered a student as Tsuna perked his ears to the name 'Kozato' and looked at the man "Enma..." mutters Tsuna as he saw the man who looked shocked at the name.

"Enma what's going on!" called a female teacher as she came standing next to Kozato sensei her eyes widen at this. "Let me see your ring to see if it's really you..." says the man and Tsuna showed his vongola gear and also activated his flamed once again. "I see it's realy you Tsuna-kun it's good to see you again" he says with a smile.

"It was a good dessision to freeze you guys in before the tragedy started" says Tsuna as he smiled at him. "Neh Sensei do you know him?" asked a student. "Yes I do know him he's a very good friend of mine, right Adelheid?" says the man. "Yes he is and it's sure good to see you Sawada" answered Adelheid.

As soon as everyone went silent but was soon broken by a noice of empty stomaches. "Looks like you need a lot's and lot's of food" laughed Enma as if he knew everything about that. "Hehehe Yes I think so" mutters Tsuna as he released Natsu who happly tackled Enma with a loud "GAAAOOOWWWW!" making the girls laugh at the scane "Natsu recognize you by your scent" Laughed Tsuna at the action of his buddy.

"Come on we wil get you three food" says Adelheid as she smiled. "Ehm may I ask you how long are you out of the ice" asked Tsuna curious "10 years that's why we are adult now and we stil don't know the reason how those night creepers are here thay say they appeared after the tragedy" ansered Adelheid as she leads Tsuna Kyoko and Haru. "I see. will you help me to recreate the vongola? It's needed to create a safe world" says Tsuna as he looked unsure at the black haired woman before him staring at him with surprised eyes.

"I taught you didn't like the mafia world and right now the Argon family is ruling over the world and is the most powerful family in the world they are just as strong as the vongola ever was" answered Adelheid. "I see then we will need them to make a aliance with them" says Tsuna as he smiled sad.

"First you need to eet to gain energie" says Adelheid as she smiled at him. Haru and Kyoko looked around while listening what Tsuna said "Tsuna-kun are you sure you want to make an aliance with a unkown family?" Asked Kyoko "We have to because the vongola was always the most powerful family in the world in history" answeres Tsuna. "It stil is Sawada ever since the vongola dissapeared the mafia world became weaker and weaker and now it's so weak that even an five year old lambo can take them down" asnwers Adelheid as Tsuna Kyoko and Haru sweatdropped at this. "..That's Weak.." mutters Tsuna. "I is indeed and the vendice are still active since the our acrobaleno battle and Colonelo Mamon and verde are now part of them" says Adelheid with a sigh. "Only they know what happened after the tragedy" says Enma from behind as he handed food to them.

* * *

In a distance sat someone on the roof of a bulding smirking. "The boss would like to meet this kid overthere he seems intresting" he says as he dissapeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Next time in The Secrets Of The Past

"Kyoko!" shouts Tsuna in horor and activated his flames. "Tsuna-kun don't do enything foolish" called Enma. "Don't worry kid, My boss wants to meet you in person Shesheshe" snickered the man and dissapeared in thin air. 


End file.
